Love between Bastards
by TheWalkingMan
Summary: Jaime Lannister and Elia Martell's bastard daughter arrives at Winterfell and falls in love with Jon Snow


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Joanna

Joanna Sand is the bastard daughter of Jaime Lannister and Elia Martell rode quietly behind her father as they rode to Winterfell. After the death of Jon Arryn King Robert had the declared he would make Eddard Stark his new Hand of the King. Her father Jaime Lannister had her pack for the trip tell her she would be meeting her betrothed. The news had caught Joanna off guard she always believed she would be forced to become a septa as no Lord would have their son marry the daughter of the Kingslayer.

"_Who would marry me father? The Seven Kingdoms despise you and me along with you"_ Joanna asked her father before he had her packed. Her father smiled back at her before replying

"_My sweet little-golden-sun, you will find someone who will love you for who you are not for what you are"_ Joanna was thankful to have such a loving father. Joanna knew she had a good life, unlike other ladies she knew how to ride a horse, swing a sword and shoot a bow thanks to the lesions from her father. While she still knew needlework, singing and dancing she loved her lesions with her father more than any else in the world.

"Joanna dear welcome to Winterfell" said her father told as he brought her out of her thoughts, as she looked up at the old castle of Winterfell she ah stuck. Winterfell was one of the oldest castles in the Seven Kingdoms with only one family ever being able to lay claim to it. It was this castle were her future husband, even after a whole month of riding she still could not believe she was going to have a husband and from what her father told he found her a good match.

When the party entered the courtyard to the Stark family was waiting for them, the two men at the front of the party were clearly father and son. With their dark curly hair, long faces and hunting grey eyes. After the King had said his greetings to the elder man who she realized must be Lord Stark, he pulled the younger man in front of the line and called her name

"Hey girl come meet your future husband" once she dismounted her horse the young man took a deep breath and turned a deep shade of red which only made her blush in return.

Though a shy woman Joanna she was clearly beautiful woman. She had long curly golden blonde hair, deep green eyes, high round cheekbones, and with lips as pink as cherry bolloms made her face look like something out of legend or song. Her figure was just alluring as her face with her light tan that gave her skin an almost golden glow, fine bust that was firm to shape yet soft touch, wide hips that were only made more pronounced by her thin waist and naturally broad shoulders. When she stood face to face with the man that was to be her husband she noticed just how handsome he was.

He had a long face that was both alluring and freighting; his gleaming shoulder length black hair curled into fine waves, his eyes were a bright grey that look more like faded sliver, his broad chin mixed with his wide jaw made him look older than a boy of six-and-ten yet his wrinkleless deep gaunt cheekbones showed his true age. Like his father he had a lean build save for his broader shoulders, unlike his father Jon was clean cut and judging from the sheen from his chin he was shaved very recently. All of these very attractive features were finished off by a gentle smile that made her heart pound.

When she was standing in front of him she found herself at lost for words, he smiled at her before taking her hand to give it a kiss

"Jon Snow my lady please to make your acquaintance" he said with a calm nervousness, this let her relax knowing that she was not the only one who was nervous about the arrangement

"Joanna Sand good sir" Joanna replied with only half of the calmness that Jon had shown

Jon

When was told he was betrothed he could hardly believe it was true, after the shock wore off he thought his soon to be wife would be some plane bastard that was rejected by all other noble houses. Yet when Jon first saw her he had to hold himself back from dropping on his knees to give thanks to the Old Gods. Joanna Sand was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was going to marry her.

When they exchange greetings Jon managed to calm his nerves only slightly better than his future wife.

While the feast was truly a one to remember but Jon and Joanna did not attend. Instead they sparred in the training grounds, after spending the afternoon together talking about each other's likes and dislikes they wanted to see which one of them was the better sword. They started as soon as everyone was in the great hall; Jon had a wooden bastard sword while Joanna had a wooden longsword, they circled each other nearly ten whole minutes when they finally clashed their swords the sound echoed though out the grounds.

Both of them had similar fighting styles, each had speed and precision that was only made more apparent when they clash. It was clear from the start this would be a close match, both had their own strengths and weaknesses that seemed to be a direct counter to one another. While Joanna more graceful movements aloud her attacks harder to block or parry, Jon's greater agility let him a much harder target to hit; Joanna was one of the few amindexrios fighter in the Seven Kingdoms so she could freely switch between hands while in combat, this let her move far more freely than someone who could only use one hand. Jon however used his bastard sword's hand-an-half effect to freely switch between single handed thrusts and two handed swings this combined with his greater reach made it harder for Joanna to get in a closer range were she would have the advantage.

They were so evenly matched it seemed it would come down to who had the better stamina. The smell of sweat filled the training grounds with the sounds of feet scraping against dirt and wood banging against wood echoing though out. For Jon it was the most fun he had ever had; when he sparred with Robb he always held back, he knew he was a better swordsman than Robb by a large measure but he knew if showed that he would only earn more hate from Lady Stark. This was the first time he was able to test his skills to their fullest and he was having the time of his life with his future wife no less.

Joanna

Joanna remembered her father once telling her he only felt alive when he fought. She never truly understood what he meant until she sparred with Jon, in this moment she felt energy fill her body that she had never felt before. Whatever fear she had of marriage faded away the longer the match lasted until only a sense of excitement filled her.

Joanna did not if she was the first one to laugh or if it was Jon but soon the sound of their laughter buried the sound of their swords and steps. They did not know which one of them won but in the end they embraced in each other's arms. Once they finished the match Jon snuck into kitchen a brought them elk steaks with gravy soaked vegetables with a side of bread finished off with a bottle of Dornish strong wine.

They send the rest of the night talking about how their lives had been until now and realized how much they had in common. While they both had loving fathers the closest thing they had to a mother treated them with nothing but hate. When everything was done and over with, Joanna found herself asleep in Jon's arms smiling brighter than she had ever before.

Jaime

When Jaime could not find his daughter at the feast he asked his brother to find her, Tyrion told him that the two were sparring in the training grounds and that Joanna seemed like she was having fun. Jaime although released his daughter was enjoying herself worried she might get hurt. When the King was too drunk to notice Jaime slipped out of the feast, when he found his daughter she was doing something she almost never did; she was laughing not fake laugh like she would do for the King but true genuine laughter like her uncle used to get her do when she was a child.

When they fell into each other's arms Jaime fought the urge to reach for his sword upon seeing the smile on his daughters face. She looked so happy, happier than he had seen her in years. Yet in spite of the joy he had for his daughter he still felt a sting of pain surge though his chest, he knew that he would soon be giving up his little-golden-sun. He could feel the tears fall from his cheeks; before he left Winterfell he would lose his little girl and if the Starks were as fertile they appeared to be he would soon be a grandfather. The thought made him run his hands though his hair.

"_Next thing I know I'll start going bald"_ he thought right before Jon ran from the room, he did not know where the boy went but he remained in the shadows just looking at his daughter. She was a so happy that he could only feel joy that he knew his daughter would be happy. When Jon returned he had to plates and a bottle of wine Jaime continued to watch them for the night. When they were finished they finished their food they ran off into Jon's room Jaime felt a sense of fear go though him when he reached the room he found them in a fully clothed embrace with the door open smiling brightly. Jaime just smiled and shut the door he could sleep happy knowing that his daughter would be happy in her new life.


End file.
